the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Adeliza Black
Adeliza Black '''(née '''Rosier) (6 April, 1742 - 17 December, 1800) was an early member of the House of Black: as the wife of Betelguese Black, she was the wife of the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black from 1775 until her husband's death in 1799. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was an esteemed member of Slytherin House. She was born into the House of Rosier, an old pure-blood wizarding family with an emphasis on blood supremacy. Her father was Augustus Rosier, the family's head, and her mother was Celia Rosier (née Malfoy), her father's second wife. She had a half-brother called Maurice Rosier from her father's first marriage and two sisters, Xanthia Travers (née Rosier), and Dorinda. She married Betelguese Black, son of Ophiuchus Black, in 1766. The couple had four children together- Cygnus Black I, who went on to become the Head of the House of Black after Betelguese's death in 1799: Adeliza Vulpecula Black, who went on to marry Theobald Nott: Corvus Delphinus Black, who later became known for fathering the illegitimate Alexia Walkin Black: and Cetus Black IV, who married Alodia Prewett, a daughter of the House of Prewett. Biography Early life Adeliza Rosier was born in Swindon, Wiltshire, England, on 6 April, 1742, as the eldest daughter of Augustus Rosier and his second wife, Celia Rosier (née Malfoy). At the time of her birth, she had a half-brother, Maurice, from her father's first marriage to Florinda Neville. Her mother, Celia, would later give birth to two more children, both daughters, Xanthia and Dorinda. Her maternal grandfather was Maximillius Malfoy, 12th Duke of Wiltshire. She had a large number of maternal aunts, but the favourite of her maternal family members was Saturnius Malfoy II, heir to the House of Malfoy, who was only two years older than her. She was brought up by her strict mother away from the Rosewood House at Swindon, which Celia found unbearable, and was described as natural and informal, and for this reason, she was uninterested in politics and court intrigues as an adult. She spent most of the time with her family in Malfoy Manor, but during holidays they moved to Rosewood House. Adeliza Rosier enjoyed outdoor life and riding, and, despite the irregularities of her and her sisters' education, she was musically gifted, an accomplished singer with a beautiful voice and also could speak three languages: Italian, French, and German. Adeliza Rosier received an invitation to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the summer of 1753. That September, she arrived at the school and was sorted into Slytherin House, as was expected of her. She attended the school until the end of her seventh year in 1760. Later life Marriage In 1765, a marriage was suggested between the House of Black and the House of Rosier, specifically between Betelgeuse Black and one of Augustus Rosier's daughters. Betelgeuse Black was the oldest son of Ophiuchus Black, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and his wife Priscilla Black (née Parkinson). The marriage was considered suitable because the House of Black and the House of Rosier were both Protestant and of the same rank, and thus had the same status as well as religion. The young Adeliza when she was received at Black Manor was described as particularly temperamental, vivid and charming. She was thought too plump to be described as a beauty, but she was considered attractive: it was said of her that "her appearance allowed her to avoid criticism of women, but still captivate the male eye." Adeliza Rosier married Betelguese Black in a lavish ceremony which took place at Black Manor in 1766. Betelguese and his new wife Adeliza were third cousins, as they both descended from Saturnius and Ambrosia Malfoy (née Sidney). The couple had four children together- Cygnus Black I, who went on to become the Head of the House of Black after Betelguese's death in 1799: Adeliza Vulpecula Black, named for her mother, who went on to marry Theobald Nott: Corvus Delphinus Black, who later became known for fathering the illegitimate Alexia Walkin Black: and Cetus Black IV, who married Alodia Prewett, a daughter of the House of Prewett. Grimmauld Place Adeliza's husband, Betelguese, was also known for coveting what is now the Black family's modern main residence, No. 12 Grimmauld Place, a nine-bedroomed terraced house located in the heart of London. According to family lore, Betelguese coerced the original owner, a muggle, into gifting it to him in his will, and he put the appropriate spells on it. His family, consisting of Adeliza, and their four children, Adeliza Nott (then Black), Cygnus Black I, Corvus Black, and Cetus Black IV were the first original wizarding occupants of the house. Decline and Death Adeliza's husband passed away on 19 June, 1799, in Islington, London, England. Adeliza would follow him into death a year later, of scarlet fever, on 17 December, 1800. Etymology The name Adeliza derives from Old High German name Adalhaid, composed of two elements: “''aþalaz''” (noble, nobleman, aristocratic, eminent, glorious, excellent one) plus “''haiduz''” (kind, sort, appearance, personality, character, manner, path). In turn, the name means “noble kind, of the noble sort." Category:Characters Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Black Category:English individuals Category:1740s births Category:1800s deaths Category:House of Rosier Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1753 Category:House of Malfoy descendants (historical) Category:18th century individuals Category:Ancestors of Sirius Black Category:Ancestors of Aquila Black Category:Ancestors of Harry Potter Category:Ancestors of Richard Beasley Category:Ancestors of Draco Malfoy